The Great Foal Search Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Great Foal Search Part 1. The episode begun with Princess Yuna and her friends looking at the clock waiting for it to strike to 2:00, At last, School is out as the bell rang. Princess Yuna: Yes! Wallace: Class Dismissed! Snowdrop: Summer, Here we come! Soon, Yuna and her friends are gathered to have some fun. Princess Yuna: First pony to the bridge wins! Prince Edmond: You're on! Basil of Baker Street: (noticing the foals) Just look at them, Dawson. They sure know how to accomplish anything impossible. Dr. David Q. Dawson: Indeed so, Basil. Basil's wife, Miss Kitty Mouse came up, And the rest of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemice joined up. Miss Kitty Mouse: It's just like old times, Basil. Basil of Baker Street: Princess Yuna on the other hand was keeping her friends togather. Then, Indigo Marble came to see her mice friends. Indigo Marble: Hi, Guys. How'd you all been? Timothy Q. Mouse: We're doin' great, Indigo. Indigo Marble: Love those looks, Miss Kitty. Miss Kitty Mouse: (noticed her blue court shoes) Oh, Thanks. They're my finest style. Basil of Baker Street: I saw her for the first time, While Dr. Dawson were on the search for Professor Ratigan's lair. Dr. David Q. Dawson: Then, That is what we saw her. As Kitty Mouse became a famous singer and I got drunk suddenly, She made handprints and press it on the cement at a theater. Indigo Marble: No kidding! Miss Kitty Mouse: That's right. And after Basil and Dr. Dawson salved the final case, It's when Basil and I first met in person. Then, Maud Pie came to check on Indigo. Maud Pie: Indigo, Your father, Aunt Pinkie Pie and I are going to visit your Aunt Limestone and Marble and grandparents on a rock farm. Are you coming? Brownie and Red Beret volunteered to go. Indigo Marble: Sure, Mom. I'll be right there. (to her friends) I gotta go, Say hi to the rest of my friends for me. Basil of Baker Street: Of course, Indigo. Miss Kitty Mouse: Sure thing. Indigo left with her parents and aunt and cousins. Princess Yuna: Well, There they go now. That night, Prince Hiro, Princess Luna and Princess Solarna had a surprise for Yuna and Snowdrop. Princess Solarna: Yuna, Snowdrop. We have a surprise for you two. Princess Yuna: Really? Snowdrop: What is it? Princess Luna: We'll show you. Hiro: Yuna, Close your eyes. Princess Yuna: (closed her eyes) Snowdrop: I don't have to close my eyes, Because I'm blind. Princess Solarna: We know. Princess Luna: All right, Yuna. Now you can open your eyes. In Yuna's bedroom, A two bunk bed was made for Yuna and Snowdrop. Princess Yuna: (opened her eyes) A new bed! We love it! Snowdrop: Who gets which bed tonight? Hiro: Yuna, You have the top bunk, Snowdrop, The bottom. Princess Luna: We've made it just for you two. Princess Solarna: Do you two like it? Princess Yuna: We love it. Princess Luna: All right, You two. Off to bed. Princess Yuna: Okay. (as she and Snowdrop went to their bunk bed) Goodnight. Snowdrop: Goodnight. Princess Luna: (kisses her daughters) Goodnight, My little fillies. Hiro: Pleasant dreams. (turns off the lights) The next day, Professor Ludwig Von Drake invented a new toy for the young foals. Ludwig Von Drake: (wielding an invention) Perfect! It's finally finished! The new toy was the Alicorn Wagon, It has a steering wheel and has room for more then a few, Wings for flying, Inflating bottoms for floating in deep waters, And it has strong wheels on roads. Meanwhile, Yuna doesn't understand what was like being a good sister to Snowdrop just like Solarna was to her. Princess Luna: Yuna, It there something wrong, Sweetheart? Princess Yuna: It's nothing, Mama. I was just thinking. Princess Luna: About what? Princess Yuna: I just don't understand what it's like being a caring big sister since Solarna cared for me and Snowdrop. Princess Luna: (has an idea) Come with me, I have something very special I wanted to show you. Luna took Yuna to her room. Princess Yuna: What is it you want to show me, Mama? Princess Luna: Well, I was saving this for your coronation in Canterlot. (wiping her hooves at the jewelry box, And took her old pocket watch out) But I think now is the right time to give you this. Princess Yuna: (gasps) That Golden Pocket Watch is amazing! Princess Luna: It was given to me by your Aunt Celestia as a sign of her Responsibility and Love. (gives it to Yuna) I give it to you so that you would do the same. Princess Yuna: You mean I show my responsibility and love to Snowdrop? Princess Luna: Yes, Yuna. And look. (show her what's inside the watch) It shows a compass and (shows a picture) A picture of you and Snowdrop between me on my throne room just after Solarna and Sharon's role of their own kingdom. Princess Yuna: It's beautiful. I just didn't understand what it's like to be a loving and caring big sister. Princess Luna: Yuna, the reason why I bestow that watch is because I know that you'll always stand by Snowdrop's side as a loving and caring big sister. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Mama. (hugged her mother) I'll do my best to be just like Solarna. Princess Luna: I know you will. Later, Yuna and her friends are gathered at her backyard to play. Princess Yuna: So, What do you guys think the surprise Professor Von Drake wanted to show us? Prince Edmond: I bet it would be super awesome! Sunbeam: Hey, Look! The foals witness the Alicorn Wagon. Roger: What is it? Judy: It looks just like an alicorn on wheels! Princess Yuna: Let's go on a ride on it. Snowdrop: Not a bad idea, Yuna. Princess Skyla: Are you guys sure it's a good idea? Eliza: Come on, Skyla. What can possibly go wrong. We can go anywhere with this Alicorn Wagon. Then, The Eds came to check on them. Princess Yuna: Here comes the Eds. Eddy: Hey, Guys. How'd you all like the Alicorn Wagon? Edd: It was invented by Professor Ludwig Von Drake. Ed: What do you think? Princess Yuna: That was awesome! Eddy: We thought so, You kids have fun. (slipped on a skateboard) Woah! (bumped on the Alicorn Wagon) Pumpkin Cake: (as the Alicorn Wagon is about to roll down hill) All Aboard! Princess Skyla: Just walked away, Skyla. Walked away. (made up her mind) Guys! Wait up! Skyla ran to her friends, sisters and cousins, the Alicorn Wagon went down hill. Armor Bride: Which way to Ponyville? Princess Yuna: We're not going to Ponyville! Princess Skyla: I think we're going somewhere. Meanwhile, The Eds were desperate after the lost of the foals. Edd: Oh dear! This is terrible! Eddy: We're in trouble, Guys! Hiro, Princess Luna and the others will kill us if we don't find them! Ed: We're Doomed! Back with Yuna and her friends, They were going on a wild ride with the Alicorn Wagon. Princess Yuna: WHOOOOOOA!!! Snowdrop: I'm think I'm gonna be sick! Blue Star: Don't throw up in here, Snowdorp! The Alicorn Wagon raced through the playground, Around Ponyville and right into the mattress factory! The foals screamed as they ran into the mattress truck, And it drove away. As the ride in the mattress truck drives around the road. Mattress Truck Driver: Whoa! The mattress truck looses control and turns into the forest. Princess Twila: This is so much fun! Pound Cake: Are we enjoying it or Are we enjoying it!? Pumpkin Cake: I'll say! Princess Skyla: I don't if it is fun, We never slow down! The mattress truck driver got out of the truck just in time. Mattress Truck Driver: Phew! The mattress truck driver ran off. Meanwhile, The Eds were searching for Yuna and her friends. Eddy: (looked in the closet) Yuna?! Edd: (looked under the bed with a flashlight) Kids?! Eddy: (looked in the basement) Snowdrop?! Ed: (looked in a cookie jar) Eliza? Edd: Where could they be? We gotta find them! Then, Hiro, Princess Luna, Prince Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Prince Flash Sentry, Applejack, Copper, Fluttershy, Humblebee, Pinkie Pie, Hoof Trooper, Rarity, Spike, Rainbow Dash and Lightning Storm came. Princess Luna: Find what, Edward? Eddy: Einstein lost the foals. Edd: I lost the foals?! Ed: See? Princess Luna: (shocked) WHAT!? Luna was horrified as she fainted. Back with Yuna and her friends, They found themselves lost in the forest. Foals: Wow! Princess Yuna: What a ride! Snowdrop: Where are we? Lucky Penny: We're somewhere out there in the forest. Lucky Horseshoe: Can you believe it? Armor Bride: No way! Sweetie Heart: Not me! Princess Yuna: This is bad! This is really bad! Meanwhile, The Eds explain the whole detail of the crisis. Princess Luna: (still fainted) Edd: We didn't mean for any of this to happen! Hiro: I can't believe Yuna and her friends are out there! And with the Alicorn Wagon too! Eddy: I slipped on a skateboard! Dusty Crophopper: We're gonna need all the help we can get! Ed: We're with ya, Dusty! Back with Yuna and her friends. Princess Yuna: Okay, No one's broken. Let's get back home. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: But, Yuna. We don't know where we are. Britney Sweet: Yeah, How'll we ever get home? Princess Yuna: With this. (takes out her watch) Snowdrop: What is it, Yuna? Princess Yuna: A pocket watch my mama gave me. It also shows a compass. Scander: Which way do we go? Princess Yuna: (checks the compass) Let's see. (making up her mind) Sunbeam: Come on! Which way?! Princess Yuna: (sees a hill) This way! Right where we first fell in. Let's go! The foals gasped. Back with the others, Wallace arrived just in time with Gromit, Shaun and Fluffles. Wallace: Anti-Pesto, Reporting for Duty! Hiro: Thank you for coming in such short notice, Wallace. Princess Luna: Have you gathered anyone else besides Gromit, Shaun and Fluffles? Wallace: Not do worry, I've just contacted the Rescue Aid Society. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemice shall be here soon along with the Rescue Rangers. Meanwhile, A meeting was called in the Rescue Aid Society. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225